A catalyst ink including an electrically-conductive carrier with a catalyst (for example, platinum) supported thereon and an electrolyte resin is used in manufacturing an electrode for a polymer electrolyte fuel cell. Since platinum is expensive, the less content of platinum is desirable. Decreasing the content of platinum, however, lowers the power generation capability of the fuel cell. In order to prevent reduction in power generation capability, one proposed technique uses an electrolyte resin having high oxygen permeability (for example, JP2003-36856A).
In manufacturing the electrode using the catalyst ink containing such electrolyte resin having high oxygen permeability, there may be cracking occurring on the electrode when the catalyst ink is applied and dried on an electrode substrate (for example, electrolyte membrane or tetrafluoroethylene sheet). The occurrence of cracking on the electrode may cause cross leakage and lower the power generation capability of the fuel cell.